cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ed O'Ross
Ed O'Ross (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Full Metal Jacket (1987)'' [Lt. Touchdown]: Shot repeatedly by Viet Cong snipers. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Hidden ''(1987) [Cliff Willis]: Killed (off-screen) when the alien takes over his body. His possessed body dies when the alien transfers itself into John McCann after getting severely wounded by Kyle MacLachlan, Michael Nouri and security guards. *''Action Jackson (1988)'' [Frank Stringer]: Burned to death (at the end of a chase/shootout through a skyscraper top floor) when Brian Libby or one of the other assassins shoots him with a grenade launcher (knocking him through a high rise window to land on a table below). *''Red Heat (1988)'' [Viktor 'Rosta' Rostavili]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger at the train station (his body is later seen having fallen back into the underside of a train). (Thanks to Gary) *''Another 48 Hrs. (1990)'' [Frank Cruise]: Shot to death by Nick Nolte (his body is later seen as Andrew Divoff steals his gun). (Thanks to Gary) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Itchy]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Neil) *''Universal Soldier (1992)'' [Colonel Perry]: Shot in the eye by Dolph Lundgren (as Ed goes for his gun). *''Dark Planet'' (1997) [Lt. Byron, Rebel]: Shot in the back by one of Michael York's men as Harley Jane Kozak tries to warn him. *''Hoodlum'' (1997) [Lulu Rosenkrantz]: Shot in the head by a mob assassin after he gets into his car (having shot Tim Roth). *''Evasive Action (1998)'' [Warden Jack Kramer]: Shot repeatedly in the chest, stomach and throat by Roy Scheider as Roy throws DeLane Matthews at him (while Ed is holding a gun on him) *[[Spanish Judges (1999)|''Spanish Judges '(Ruthless Behavior) (1999)]] [''The Bossman]: Shot in the head by Valeria Golino in a garage, as Ed is about to shoot Mark Boone Junior *''Y2K'' (1999) [Fairchild]: Killed at the end of a fight/shootout. *''Delta Farce'' (2007) [Victor]: Killed at the end of a fight/shoot-out with either Danny Trejo or one of his cohorts *''Sorority Party Massacre (2012)'' [Sheriff Barney P. Lumpkin]: Presumably killed by Thomas Downey when he grabs a speaker and presses it into Ed's chest, causing Ed's pacemaker to malfunction. Gallery File:Ed_O_Ross.png|About to be killed in Hoodlum Maxresdefault (6).jpg|In Full Metal Jacket.|link=cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/wolfking2005 O'Ross, Ed Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Lethal Weapon Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Czechoslovak actors and actresses Category:Czech actors and actresses Category:Czech-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies